If Tomorrow Never Comes
by MssrBlaze
Summary: What would happen if someone went back to the past and changed the future? What would happen If Tomorrow Never Comes? RLHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ( Honestly, how many times must I say this before you believe me? You remind me of my boyfriend…)**

**A/N:** _You know, it's really a tough thing to deal with, being me. For I have come to discover, during the years that I have been an avid fanfictioner, that there are four kinds of fan fiction writers. There are those who can think up a really juicy ending to their stories, but no beginning, those who can think of a really good beginning but no ending, those who can think up both the beginning and the end but not the meat in between, and finally, the saint of the fanfictioners: the blessed person who can somehow manage to cover all the bases._

_As for me, if you read my stories, you will find that I am one of the people who love to think of a story, but it's hell trying to get myself to actually write it down. Most of the time I can do the beginnings, being really dedicated for like the first 5 chapters or so (if I write more than that it just might mean that I am going to finish it), but then fizzing out into only writing when the mood strikes me. I think I need to be more disciplined. How RainynDawn does it, I'll never know. Right now, Finding you is my baby, but I am trying to write my others as well. Now, to top it all off, I am adding a new one._

_It's hard to break a habit. _

_I am a full fledged fanfiction addict._

_I say loud, and I say it proud._

Chapter One:

"If Tomorrow Never Comes" Based on the Garth Brooks song. (I think it is Garth Brooks. If I am wrong, feel free to chastise me as much as you want.)

--

"**R**onald Weasley!" A voice echoed throughout the corridor, causing those present to tremble with dread.

Ron turned, half expecting to see his mother, Molly Weasley, standing there with her hand on her hip ready to give him the beating of a lifetime. Instead, he was even more terrified to meet the icy glare of Hermione Granger. Her hand was on her hip.

"What do you think you are doing with that broom? You know that we hove tons more research to do if we are going to help Harry win this war." She said, her lips flattened so that they resembled a certain transfiguration professor.

Ron struggled to come up with a valid excuse. "I was just…er…you know, going to go to the quidditch pitch and…clear my head." He said rather lamely, earning another glare from her.

"You most certainly are not. Give me that." Hermione said, grabbing the broom from his clutches before he even had the chance to think of stopping her.

He stared at her, mouth gaping open. "Give that back! Are you mad?" He asked, trying to reach for the broom and failing.

"I most certainly am not. I, personally, would like to help my best friend win this war and simply will not be bothered by things done for…_fun_." She said the word as if it were foreign to her tongue.

Ron suddenly felt rather guilty. Harry had done so much for him and his family, and he had a lot shoved on his shoulders what with trying to defeat Voldemort and win the war and all. After all, he was only 17, and that was a lot to deal with even as an adult. "Fine. Let's go, then." He said, dropping his eyes and following her to the library where she undoubtedly had Harry already, pouring over volumes upon volumes of books.

She smiled in triumph and led the way.

Harry was seated at their usual table when they entered. He looked at Ron, then the broom that Hermione was carrying and gave him an apologetic glance. Ron shook his head. "It's alright, mate, honestly." He said, trying not to make Harry feel guilty.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry. She caught me rather off guard, too."

"Oh? So you were forced into this Saturday study session as well? What were you going to do, then?" Ron asked.

"I was on my way to the bathroom. And the bad part is that she didn't even let me go." Harry said. Ron snorted loudly, earning a warning glance from Madam Pince.

"Well, your situation seems rather worse. I was just going to practice this new feint I read about. It's the Chudley Cannons' new signature move. I think I can pull it off." He said.

'_Thump!' _Both boy's nearly jumped out of their skins as Hermione returned, arms full of books, and slammed then onto the table. They both just stared at them, dreading the thought of reading every single one of them.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What're all those for? The war hasn't been going on for that long!" Ron said, eyes scanning the numerous volumes of books.

Hermione looked at him as if he were the most ignorant creature she had ever laid eyes upon before answering, matter of factly, " Well, Ronald, if you would have given me time to explain, I would have told you soon enough." She smiled, then continued, "They are not all about the war. There are only about 6 or 7 of those in here. The rest are concerning dark magic, and they are from the restricted section, so I'd appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. Now, let's get started." She said, picking up a book and opening it as if it were a precious thing containing the secret to life or something.

Ron and Harry shared a glance. Only Hermione could manage to steal restricted books from right under Madam Pince's nose.

**A**bout three hours later, Hermione had finished with her stack of books and was impatiently moving on to Ron's.

"Come on, Ron! I know you can read faster than that! If these were quidditch books you'd be through already!" She said, shooting Harry a look that told him that she meant him as well.

Ron looked exasperated as he pushed his chair back away from the table. "I'm so sorry that '_The Seven Ways to Torture Your Enemy (Without Him Knowing It)'_ doesn't catch my attention." He said, throwing the book on the table. "Haven't we been looking long enough? We've been here for nearly three hours!"

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, putting his book down and pushing back his chair a well, "Let's call it a day."

Hermione simply stared at them both in shock. "I thought that this meant something to you. Especially you, Harry. After all, you are the one that has to battle Voldemort, if you didn't remember. I'm so sorry that I asked you to take time out of your busy schedule to try and do something that will help you because I don't want you to die. Please, let's go and do something hopelessly stupid, so that you boy's can have some fun." She said, getting up off her chair.

Harry felt very guilty. She was only doing her best to try to help him and he had been being completely ungrateful. He stopped her as she began gathering the books. "I suppose that looking in a few more books couldn't hurt…"

"But…" Ron began, but Harry stomped on his foot rather hardly and that seemed to shut him up.

"Really? Thank you, guys." Hermione said, looking as if Christmas had come early. She sat down and opened a book and began taking more notes right away.

Ron looked at Harry. 'Are you mental?' He scribbled on a piece of parchment. He pushed it to Harry.

'Yep', Harry wrote back. 'Come on, at your pace, all you have to do is look at one more book. It won't take that long.'

Ron stuck his tongue out at him. 'Fine.' He wrote, grabbing a book from the stack. It was called '_Mysteria ab DeAtrum'_. "Here's an interesting looking one." He said, opening it and flipping to the first page. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I found the spell that Fred and George gave me to turn that traitorous rat yellow in first year! They fudged it up, though. Figures." He said.

Harry laughed. He remembered clearly that day on the train when he had first met Ron. The two had gotten on rather well and were discussing the others' knowledge about magic when Ron mentioned the spell. He was about to attempt it when a younger and more bushy haired Hermione Granger had come in, sickeningly sure of herself even then, and said it sounded like a fluke and then insisted upon his doing it. He had cleared his throat, taken a deep breath, and said it. Nothing happened except that he singed the rat's whiskers. Hermione had then proceeded to demonstrate her extensive knowledge of magic by performing a _Repairo_ charm on his glasses ( A spell that he had still to this day not learned). They were the best moments of his life, for that's the day he had met his two very best friends.

"Listen to this incantation." Ron said, jerking Harry from his memories with a start.

"Ron, I don't think you should…" He said, but to no avail. Ron had already finished the last sentence.

"What a load of crap." He said, tossing the book into the stack that contained the books they had already looked at.

Hermione looked up at them both, a horrible expression on her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, concerned.

She just stared at Ron. "Ron, w-what did you just read from? Did you learn anything in all your 6 years here? You're n…" But she stopped. She suddenly had felt a tingling sensation in her toes. It quickly spread up her legs, into her abdomen, her arms, and finally up her neck and into her head.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Harry asked again. She just stared at them, a curious expression on her face. Harry glared at Ron. "Well, don't just stand there, get Madam Pince, get help!" He said. Ron obeyed immediately.

All at once, Hermiones world seemed to freeze. Harry stood in front of her still, but he was silent and unmoving as a statue. She turned her head and looked about. Everything was still. There was a small girl, a first year, who was trying to get a book off of a high shelf. She appeared to be frozen in mid-air, having jumped to reach her goal. At another table, an ink- bottle was suspended in it's falling position from a boys bag, and a book was merely hanging in the boys outstretched hand.

She tried to move, but found her feet unmovable. She felt as if someone had put a sticking charm on her shoes. As she tugged again, something else started happening. People were walking backwards, it seemed, in high speed as if someone had pressed a rewind button on a VCR. This seemed to go on forever, and she could barely make out the faces of the people that passed her. She spotted Ron and Harry here and there, and even spotted Draco a few times. Then, the most unbelievable thing happened. She saw herself. Only it wasn't her as she was now. She was younger. A lot younger. A third year, by the looks of it. She was in there a lot then…The next time she saw herself, she was in second year, then first year, then, everything became unrecognizable as she saw people she didn't know. This continued on for quite a long time. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it froze again. Her eyes scanned the room wildly for Harry, but she didn't see him anywhere. She saw a large amount of people, but no one she could place.

Finally, the room began to come alive again. She stood up immediately, looking at the people around her. She didn't know what had happened to her. Grabbing up her things, she planned to go straight to Dumbledores office. He would surely know how to explain what had happened.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said. She turned to face it, rather impatiently.

"Yes?" Hermione said peering at the girl. She had Weasley red hair, and a fair complexion. Her eyes were a wonderful colour of green that reminded her strangely of someone else's eyes…

"I think that you have gathered some of my things in your bag by mistake." She explained kindly, smiling at Hermione. "I'm sorry," She said, looking at Hermione's Gryffindor colored tie, "Are you in Gryffindor? I've not seen you before."

Hermione answered a calm yes. After all, she was usually with Ron and Harry most of the time, so she didn't associate with many others of her house. This girl could be new, anyway. "My names Hermione Granger. What's yours?" She asked, getting the girls things out of her bag that she had grabbed by mistake.

She almost dropped everything when the girl answered. "Lily. Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you, Hermione. Are you alright?" She asked, for Hermione had leaned over and grabbed the table to keep herself from passing out. Lily Evans? Surely this was some silly mistake. Or a joke. Yes, that had to be it, she told herself.

"What? Oh, no, thank you. I'm fine. Just got dizzy there for a second. What did you say your name was again?"

The girl frowned. "Lily Evans. You know, the Head Girl." She said, as if Hermione ought to know this. "Are you new, or something?" She asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. If this was really Lily Evans, then that meant that she had traveled back in time somehow…The book. The book that Ron had read the incantation from had somehow transported her here. But which book was it? If she could just remember, there might be some kind of counter curse for it…But she couldn't remember so much as a word. She had been too busy taking notes from a book for herself, and had been completely ignoring Ron and Harry.

"Hullo? Are you alright?" Lily asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Hermiones head snapped up. "Oh, yes. Sorry, just lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

Lily was frowning. "Oh, never mind. Perhaps you should go visit the nurse?" She suggested.

Hermione thought this a good point to exit. "You know, that sounds like a splendid idea. Sorry about your things." She said, and rushed to the door.

**A**s she hurried to the door, however, her exit wasn't as smooth as she had hoped. While she was looking at her feet, trying desperately to remember even a syllable of the incantation that Ron had read, she ran smack into somebody, knocking them and herself to the floor rather hardly.

The other person was up first and was quickly at her side, offering their hand. When Hermione looked up, she was peering into the most beautiful set of amber- colored eyes she had ever seen. She suddenly felt a strange feeling stirring up inside of her, but she couldn't quite place what it was exactly.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The boy asked, pulling her off the ground with ease. She noticed that he had rather crude looking scars on his handsome face.

"Um, yes, I think so. You?" She asked him.

He smiled. "Yes. I am fine, actually. Just a bit rattled. It's not everyday that I face a near death experience when I'm going to study. Sure makes things more exciting."

She smiled, nearly forgetting her plan. "Oh! I hate to be rude, but I have to go. I have to go see the Headmaster. Please excuse me." She said, offering her most apologetic smile.

"Sure." He said, and he smiled at her one last time before she rushed out the doors.

He walked over to Lily. She was staring into space while her quill dripped ink all over the pages of her notebook.

"Lily?" He asked, not used to seeing her zone off like this.

"Hmm?" She said, jumping at the sound of her name. She saw him and smiled.

"Remus. There you are. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about our study time." Remus went over and sat down beside her.

"I just had the most peculiar encounter." He said as he took his things from his bag.

She smiled. "Oh, really? So did I, as a matter of fact. What was yours?" She asked.

"Well, I was coming in here to meet you and as I came around the corner, I ran smack into somebody. It was a girl I'd never seen before. She was wearing a Gryffindor tie, though, and she seemed rather…"

"Flighty?" Lily supplied. He nodded.

"Yes. That's it."

"I met her a moment ago. She just appeared in front of me and started gathering her things. Well, she mistakenly grabbed some of mine, so I told her, and she introduced her self. Hermione Granger. Does that sound familiar to you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Me either." She said.

The two sat there in silence for a second, each trying to figure out the mysterious new Gryffindor seventh year, Hermione Granger. There thoughts were interrupted, however, as Lily looked up to the entrance to the library and saw none other than Sirius Black and James Potter entering, talking in whispers amongst themselves.

"Oh, bullocks!" Lily exclaimed, standing up and rushing to gather her things.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you tell him how you feel, Lily. That would be far better than avoiding him." he said. Lily looked appalled.

"Are you nutters? How can I just tell James Potter that I have feelings for him, when I treated him so badly for 6 years? No, it's best that I just go…besides, he doesn't even like me anymore anyway." She said, rushing past James and Sirius and out of the library.

Remus shook his head. James and Sirius approached, James taking Lily's old seat and Sirius sitting beside Remus.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Sirius asked. James tried to act as if he didn't care, but Remus knew his ears were trained on him anyway.

"Oh, I don't know. _Avoiding _her homework, I suppose." He said coolly, trying to get his point across. He looked at James with hopeful eyes.

"Probably going to go be with her friends. They are _so_ much more mature than we are, after all." James said sarcastically. Remus frowned. Yet again his point had been missed by kilometers.

Sirius ignored him. Lately they all had been. Remus had even found himself ignoring Lily as well, for all each one could do was talk about the other. Lily would tell Remus how much she liked James and regretted the past 6 years, and James would tell them all how he was over Lily (Which everyone knew was a complete lie.). Frankly, it grew rather annoying.

"So, do you have any idea who this new girl is? Prongs and I saw her heading towards Professor Dumbledores office on our way here." he said, drawing James back to the point at hand.

"Yeah, and she looked rather pretty, if you ask me."

Remus' stomach tightened. Part of him wanted to lash out at James for talking about her and tell her that she was his, but the other part, the sensible part, reminded him that he didn't even know her. Damn the level-headedness.

"Well, actually, I don't know her, per say, but I did run into her earlier." _Literally,_ he added in his head. "Lily did too, and she actually held a conversation with her. Her name is Hermione Granger, and she is a seventh year, and surprisingly, a Gryffindor. But neither of us seem to have ever seen her before." He finished, watching both his friends' faces. They looked just as befuddled as he was.

"Weird." James said finally. Sirius nodded.

"Yep. Sure is. I can normally remember who I've snogged and who I haven't."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: In the future, when I become an editor for some famous label, I will re-read this and laugh at the failed attempts of a talentless git. But until then, I bask in the glory of writing fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to some British lady, by the way…J.K.Rowling is her name, I think.**_

_**A/N: Anyone enjoy that?**_

Chapter Two:

**H**ermione's mind was racing. She had tried, and failed miserably, to remember _anything_ that was part of the incantation that Ron had read. The only thing she could remember was that the title was in Latin. In her mind, she was positive that it was that which brought her here to this time. It had to of been. Dumbledore would surely tell her the same thing, she thought to herself as she approached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office.

Once she stopped in front of it, however, she remembered that she didn't know what the password was.

"Oh bullocks!" She said, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Just then she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned quickly to face a scared looking little boy.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to know the password, would you?" She asked politely, trying not to scare the kid anymore than he already was.

The kid looked at her, slightly puzzled. "Password to what?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "Oh, never mind."

As soon as he had sauntered off in the opposite direction, she turned to the gargoyle. "You don't suppose you could let me in, do you? You know, just this one time?" She pleaded desperately. It remained still as always. "Of course not." She said, rolling her eyes and turning away. On a last whim, she headed to the Gryffindor common room. She needed a calm, quite place to think for the time being.

Yet again, she approached the portrait of the fat lady and realized that it, too, required a password. By this time she was livid.

"What is with this school and it's bloody passwords?" She roared in frustration.

"In all honesty, I think it has something to do with security. But I could be wrong." A voice said playfully, causing her to jump. She turned to face the handsome amber-eyed boy that she'd encountered earlier in the library. He was grinning and was accompanied by Lily Evans, a boy with dark hair and glasses that looked amazingly like Harry's twin, and a slightly taller boy with shoulder length black, shaggy hair and fleeting good looks. She smiled at all of them.

"Yes ,well, I have a ruddy bad memory." She said, sounding to herself like a one Neville Longbottom. "You wouldn't happen to know it, would you?" She asked.

"That depends." The familiar looking boy said, stepping forward. Hermione spotted the Head Boy badge on his chest and knew suddenly who he was. He was none other than James Potter…Her best friends father and Lily Evans' future husband. He was smiling devilishly.

Hermione brought her attention back to the conversation. "On what, might I ask?" She said, trying not to sound annoyed.

The other boy, who she finally placed as a younger, healthier, Sirius Black, smirked. "It depends on whether or not you chose to cooperate with us." he said, nudging the amber-eyed boy in the side with his elbow. "Isn't that right, Moony?"

Hermione's heart leaped into her throat. This boy that she had run into earlier, the very same boy that she had felt this strange…feeling…towards, was none other than her future DADA Professor and mentor, Remus Lupin.

**(Change to Remus' POV)**

Remus looked up into her chocolate orbs. She had a very startled expression on her face, and their were many thoughts running through her head. How he could tell this by just simply looking at her, he didn't know. He didn't know who this girl was, but she awoke something in him. Something new that he had never experienced before. And he liked it.

"That is correct, Padfoot." He replied to Sirius. Hermione looked appalled. She had apparently expected him to take pity on her and let her into the common room.

"Fine. What do you want?" She finally asked sharply. Remus winced at the evident anger in her voice.

James chuckled. "Nothing that harsh, my dear Hermione. Hermione…what a strange name, don't you think, Remus?"

Remus jerked his eyes to his friend and then back to Hermione's dark eyes. "I don't know. I sort of like it." he replied, earning a shocked look from the girl in question.

"Anyway, what we want from you, Hermione, is simply some background information. Nothing more. Nothing less. Will you oblige us, then?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall in a arrogant manner.

Remus smiled as Hermione laughed at Sirius. He couldn't help but notice a pained expression pass over her face, though, and felt that he could slap himself. It was obvious now, that she might have come here to forget something. To forget the past, and they had already seemed to drag it up and throw it in her face. He quickly came to her aid.

"Perhaps you can tell us at a later date? I mean, it was kind of sudden, us pouncing on you like this. Come on, let's go in the common room and we'll tell you a bit about ourselves instead." He said, earning looks from his friends.

"But Remus, I thought that you-" James started, but was cut off as Lily threw a hand over his mouth.

"Just come on, Potter. Clearly Remus has something up his sleeve." Remus heard her whisper.

As they all filed into the portrait hole, Hermione was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Remus was right in front of her and heard her begin to speak and turned around to see that it was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself that she was talking to, eye's shining behind his half moon spectacles.

"Ms. Granger. I was informed that you had wanted a word with me earlier. Is that still so?" He said to her, smiling all-knowingly. Remus watched as a relieved expression crossed her face.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Then follow me." He said to her. He then turned to Remus. "You will excuse us, won't you, Mr. Lupin? I daresay that you would miss the company of this lovely lady."

Remus blushed. "No sir. I mean, yes sir. I mean…" He said, looking at the man who wore an amused expression on his face.

"I understand completely." He said. "Come on, Ms. Granger. We must be off if you expect to be back and in bed at a somewhat decent hour."

**(Return to Hermione's POV)**

Hermione obeyed, but not before sneaking one last look at Remus. She wanted to take in every bit of his appearance in case she had to leave tonight. As she looked into his amber eyes once more, she saw an emotion that she was sure wasn't there earlier. Giving him a quizzical expression, she turned on her heal and ran to catch up with Dumbledore. He walked surprisingly fast for an old man.

When they had entered his office and had each taken a seat (and after he had offered her a variety of sweets) he looked at her expectantly.

"Please, proceed with what you wanted to tell me, Ms. Granger." He said, sitting back and staring at her.

She nodded and launched into her story about when they were in the library. Her friend had read something from a book that he shouldn't have, and she believed that it was some sort of time traveling spell that transported her here, of all places.

He stared at her thoughtfully over his half moon spectacles after she had finished telling him all she knew. "So, Ms. Granger. What you are implying is that you are from the future, and have accidentally traveled back into time. Is that correct?"

She nodded.

"I see." He said, seemingly contemplating her revelations. After a few minutes, he began speaking to her once more. "Do you happen to know what book it was that your friend read from, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but it was in Latin and it was from the restricted section in the library." She answered, clapping her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had revealed.

"I am not even going to ask you how you got into the restricted section. I am simply going to continue to question you on your plight." he said, brushing the rule breaking aside for more important matters. She smiled gratefully.

"What is it, Ms. Granger, that you hoped to gain from coming to see me?" He asked patiently.

She smiled. "Well you see, you are the smartest wizard I know and I just thought…" She began, but he cut her off.

"You thought that I would be able to reverse the incantation, did you not?"

She nodded. He stared at her gravely.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that. You see, it is impossible to reverse these things without the correct counter curse. Any slight mistake could only make it into a bigger catastrophe." Hermione's' face fell. She thought that it was certain now. She was never to see Harry and Ron again.

"However," He began again, and her face lit up, "We might be able to find the book in the library. The restricted section only holds 100,000 books, and of that only 77,122 of them are in Latin. So it shall be rather easy, you see, in time, to discover the book from which he read."

Hermione could have cried. 100,000 books! 77,122 of them in Latin! How could they possibly find the book before the end of the year?

"Never fear, my dear girl." Dumbledore said as if reading her mind. "All will be well in the end. You'll see. But for now, I must request that you stay here and finish your seventh year. An education is the best thing a young mind can receive, other than lemon drops, of course." He added, smirking." You will remain in Gryffindor, as I see you have already made friends there. But you must speak of your origins to no one unless you are absolutely sure that you can trust them not to pry into the future too much. That could be a very destructive thing."

Hermione nodded.

"Until the day you trust someone that much, you are from Beauxbatons. Your parent's are avid in their fight against the Dark Lord, and moved you here to be under my protection. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said, although she was dreading staying in this time somewhat. Not because she didn't like the company, but because she realized that she must live amongst what were, for her, ghosts. Very alive ghosts.

"**H**ermione? That's a rather odd sort of name, isn't it?" a short chubby boy asked his friends who were currently seated beside of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor commons.

"Peter, it's…unique. Not odd." Remus said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

James snorted. "I think that our furry friend here has a crush on this new girl."

Remus smirked. "Now James, who are you to talk about crushes, my dear friend? If you haven't noticed, you've had one for…almost 7 years now." He retaliated. James looked at him, speechless. Lily was not present. She had retired to the Head's room early, as to get her sufficient amount of sleep. "Besides, who said I had a crush on her? I simply like her name. Is that so odd?"

Sirius was laughing at Remus' crack on James, the former shooting him death glares. "Well, what you have to ask yourself, Moony, is whether you'd like the name as much if it were not possessed by the girl behind it." he said smoothly, catching Remus off guard.

"I…well…certainly…maybe…"He stuttered.

James was about to say something else, when the girl, or name, in question came through the portrait hole.

"Hello, Hermione. Glad to see you are back. How did your discussion go?" Remus asked. He then noticed that Hermione was eyeing Peter oddly. "Oh, this is Peter. Peter, Hermione." He said, introducing the two. Peter stuck out his hand but Hermione did not take it. She looked as if it would burn her if she touched it.

"What a pleasure." She said, somewhat icily. The boys exchanged a glance. "Anyway," She said, tearing her eyes away from Peter, who seemed to be withering under her scrutiny, "It appears that I will be staying here for some time."

Remus' eye's lit up. "That's wonderful." He said. She smiled at him, taken aback by his earnestness.

James and Sirius both cleared their throats at the same time. Remus turned to them. "What?" He asked.

"We certainly hate to break up this little _moment_, but we are tired and would very much enjoy going to bed."

Hermione stared at them, annoyed that they were there, interrupting her talking to Remus. "Then go to bed. Is that beyond your abilities?" She spat sarcastically.

Remus beamed at her. 'She'll definitely be able to deal with those two' he thought. James and Sirius were both staring at her in shock.

"I…er…we…Remus!" James finally said. Remus looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Goodnight, I suppose." He said, turning to James and saying goodnight to him as well. He had to go to the Heads room. Grabbing Sirius by the arm, he lead him to the steps. "Look here, Sirius! Steps! I wonder if they lead upstairs to our beds?" He said, teasing him. Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Oy! Come on, Moony. It's nighty time." He said, turning to see if Peter was coming and then looking at Hermione. "Goodnight, Ms. Granger." he nodded, looking amused.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Mr. Black. Goodnight, Remus." She said ,and they turned and went up the steps.

She was grateful that none of them noticed that she hadn't said a word to Peter. She couldn't help hating him for what he would do in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Now let me be!**

**A/N: Thanks to: **ErikaSnapeilovefireyredheadsAngelic Bladezbeangirl, siriusly lupine, Daisy Rae, lafytafy, amrawo, ashley48506, and anyone else who's read but not reviewed. Thanks!

**A/N/2: Sorry about this. Had to delete this chapter and repost it. I noticed from a very reliable source that I had Lily and James not together in the first two chapters, and then all of a sudden I had them together and perfectly happy in this one. So, of course I had to change it. Enjoy the revised version. Nothing much has changed.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

**H**ermione had almost forgotten the events that had transpired the night before in the early morning hours while laying in her bed in Gryffindors girl's dorm. It felt so normal to her to be there, and ironically, in the same bed that she had used when she slept here in her time, that she almost thought it was some weird dream. As she threw her legs over the side of the bed and climbed out, it all went back to its former weirdness. There were heads that she was sure she had never seen before poking them selves out from atop their covers. She sighed in resignation and gathered her things to take a shower. Her clothes from the night before had been thoroughly scourgified and were laying at the end of her bed, along with some books for classes. She hadn't had her bag with her when the spell was cast. This made her mad because her bag had some of her important notes in it. Notes that she wasn't sure she would be able to get in this time.

After she finished with her shower, she went down the steps and into the Common Room. She was early, but she was hungry and wanted to eat before a large crowd gathered. She would really hate to have to answer to a bunch of nosy kids wondering who she was, where she was from, or, more importantly, who her parents were and whether or not she was a pureblood.

She exited the staircase to hear arguing in the room. She paused for a minute to listen.

"No! I don't want her to come!" A whiny voice said. She recognized it to be Peter.

"Oh and why is that, Wormtail?" A very annoyed Remus Lupin spat.

"I think he's jealous, is all." She heard Sirius' voice say. "After all, he was on his own after James began less attention to him and more to Lily, and then he figured out that you would let him trail after you like a lost puppy. He just doesn't want to see his friends happy, because he's not smart enough to make his own decisions!"

"I'll have you know, Black, that I have other friends besides you all. I don't need you, you know. I just don't trust this witch, is all." Peter said an unfamiliar malice in his voice towards Sirius.

There was a silence for a minute. Hermione surmised that Peter's outburst had shocked them all. It certainly had her. She had always pictured him as sort of a quiet, sneaky type. Certainly not the type to be aggressive at all. Then again, no one thought that he would murder his best friends' either.

"Oh, and who is this other friend? Tell us please, because we would sooo like to know." Came Sirius' reply finally.

Peter stuttered.

"Oh would you all just sod it!" Came the angry voice of Lily Evans. "I am sick of hearing your bickering like girls! Besides, if Hermione comes down here and hears you all arguing over her, I don't think she would want to eat with you anyway! I certainly wouldn't."

"You tell 'em, Lils." She heard James say, followed by silence in the room, probably them all being shocked that James had stuck up for Lily. Lately he had been declaring that he didn't like her.

Hermione had to suppress a laugh. She knew that it was inevitable that they would be together. She took a minute or so to compose herself before heading out into the room.

Everyone glanced up at her, looks of happiness, anger, and indifference on their faces.

"Hermione!" Sirius yelled, loudly. "How nice to see you. Wouldn't you agree, Remy?"

Remus stared at her for a moment. Her hair was slightly wet still and her curls were darker as a result. In addition, there was a rosiness on her cheeks that he assumed came from a good nights sleep.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. G'morning." He said, mentally slapping himself. 'Good one there, Moony. Now she'll definitely think you're great.'

"Good morning to you, too, Remy." She said, putting emphasis on the nickname. She noticed his cheeks pink slightly and he smiled at her rather oddly.

"Well, now that you've finally decided to join the land of the living, let's go eat!" Sirius said, standing up and leading everybody to the portrait hole.

"Sirius! You haven't even asked her if she wanted to join us!" Lily growled at his retreating form. She then turned to Hermione, who promptly told her she would love to have breakfast with them.

**(Remus POV)**

As they all marched down the stairs and toward the Great Hall, Remus took the time to casually steal looks at Hermione as she talked to Lily with ease about Transfiguration. Apparently that and Potions were her favourite subjects. She also liked DADA, but where she'd come from, they had not had a decent teacher in years.

When they went through the doors to the Great Hall, he noticed several eyes turning to them, most likely wondering whom the newest member to the Marauder group was. He felt a strange pang of jealousy as he noticed all the male eyes that were surveying her, and immediately grew agitated.

"What are you lot staring at, eh?" He asked rather loudly, causing all the attention to be drawn to himself. Even his friends had stopped and were staring at him with mouth's agape. They simply were not used to Remus Lupin taking an angry note on much of anything. Normally that was well taken care of my Sirius or James.

"Well?" He asked, and every head turned back to their respective meals. His friends and Hermione simply shook their head's and sat down. James away from Lily on the far side of the table, while Remus sat down and was immediately between Hermione and Sirius. Every time his leg would brush hers unintentionally, he would feel a strange sensation course through his veins.

After everyone's first course, Remus decided to finally initiate some conversation. He turned to Hermione. "So, what classes do you have?" He asked her. He was surprised to find that she had every class with him, as was she.

"That's brilliant! Now Moony will have someone else to study with!" Sirius said mouth full of pancakes. "I hate it when he makes me quiz him on all that bloody useless crap!"

Remus glared at him and Hermione looked at him with a look of horror on her face.

"Useless? How could it be useless? Arithmancy? Ancient Runes? It's all fascinating!" She said passionately, receiving an appraising look from Remus and Lily, and an appalled look from Sirius. James was concentrating fully on the omelette he was eating.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Remus said, smiling at her.

Sirius simply laughed. "You would, Moony." He said, winking. "You would."

"Well, I do too." Said Lily, coming to his rescue. Remus looked at her and mouthed a thank you to which she nodded in return. "Those are some of the most fascinating subjects. I prefer Charms, myself, though." She said, smiling and taking a bite out of an apple she had in her hand.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Charms is fascinating, I'll agree, but it's nothing compared to Potions where you have to find all the ingredients and things. It takes some more brain power than just memorizing spells and waving your wand."

"Good point. However, DADA is fascinating in its own respect. I mean, learning about all those magical creatures…All the things that make the magical world more magical. It's wonderful. And some of those potions wouldn't be able to be made if it weren't for oh, say, Unicorn Horns, or such." Remus said, summing up his point.

Hermione nodded and looked at him respectfully. "Transfiguration is marvellous too. It's the basic theory of shape shifting that gets me. Animagi personally fascinate me. I would love to be one."

By now, Remus was fully convinced that he was in love.

"Well, I personally like Lunch. Moreover, Dinner, and Breakfast for that matter. You can't learn anything on an empty stomach." Sirius said, grinning.

"Here, here." James said, raising his goblet in a mock toast.

"Oh, you have to have a favourite class, James, or you wouldn't have made Head Boy. Good grades are the key, you know." Lily said to her crush.

He winked at her. "I have other talents, you know." He said, earning another shocked silence.

"Right. The day you show me is the day I will believe you. Till then, you are simply all brains to me." She said, teasing him and causing his face to grow rather red. Sirius just laughed and succeeded in spitting egg all over James, who scowled at him and threw it back.

"Sorry, mate."

"Sure, Pads. Anyway, Ms. Evans, we have to go patrol. You coming?" He asked her, clearly annoyed and shocked at her previous remark.

"See you guys later in class." They said, turning and heading out of the Great Hall.

**(Hermione's POV )**

Hermione laughed too, as the two future lovebirds left the Hall. She sighed when she finished and shoved her plate back on the table. She was full and couldn't possibly eat another bite.

Sirius immediately began picking at the bacon that was left on it, and smiled at her as he did so. She shook her head in amusement and then turned to Remus.

"So, what has been covered in Transfiguration so far?" She asked, and they got into a discussion that lasted until it was time for that aforementioned class.

From his place next to them, Sirius shook his head and smiled. 'It's about time' he thought, for Moony never seemed to open up like this to a member of the opposite sex. Lily was an exception, of course. For a while, Sirius had come to think that Remus was in love with Lily. But he had confronted him about it and was assured that it was purely a friendship, similar to the one they shared themselves, and that Remus was all for James and Lily.

Now, however, he could tell that this would not be a mere friendship. See, most people thought that Sirius was just a shallow person, but he wasn't. That's why he and his friends were so close. He could be really sensitive when he wanted to be, and now, he was sensitive to the fact that these two beside of him really liked each other. Whether or not they knew it yet, well, that was a different story all together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hopefully everyone enjoyed that last chapter. There weren't very many obvious changes in it, but there were some important changes, nonetheless.

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

As Hermione took her seat beside of Remus and James in the front row of Transfiguration, she had the slightest tinge of homesickness. If she were in her time, Ron and Harry would be seated on either side of her, certainly not Remus Lupin or James Potter.

A few short seconds later, Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom looking slightly younger but all the more strict and stern. Hermione had to restrain herself from greeting her like an old friend. She found herself remembering at the last minute that she wasn't supposed to know these people yet. Some she was never meant to know.

When Professor McGonagall got to the front of the class, she peered steadily out, eyes coming to rest on Hermione's. "Ah. You are Ms. Granger, I presume?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor."

McGonagall's lips turned up into what was her strange, stern smile. "Very well. Welcome. We are quite far in our lessons in this class, as it is a N.E.W.T. level course. If you find yourself trailing behind considerably, please, tell me, and I will arrange something for you." she said.

Hermione nodded.

"Now, let us begin. We are going to practice transfiguring inanimate objects into living, breathing creatures. All you must do is point your wand at one of your books and simply say 'Verti- Animatus'." she paused to let them all repeat the pronunciation.

"Mr. Lupin? Would you mind demonstrating this for us?" Remus looked surprised, but then pointed his wand at his book and said 'Verti-Animatus' (rather flawlessly, Hermione noticed) and his book changed into a small, chattering little chipmunk.

McGonagall beamed. "Very good, Mr. Lupin. If I am not mistaken, you realized that it was better to go with a smaller animal?" Remus nodded. "Please explain why that was."

Remus cleared his throat. "It was better to go for a smaller animal because of the size of the object I was transforming. If I were to try to change it into something larger, say a dog, then it wouldn't have worked. There wouldn't have been enough matter for the magic to change."

Hermione was impressed. Here was an intelligent, gorgeous guy. And he wasn't a jerk!

McGonagall turned to her. "Ms. Granger, why don't you give it a try."

Hermione took a deep breath. She was nervous, to say the least. They hadn't tried this yet in her time, and she really didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of a room full of people she didn't know. Hesitantly, she pointed her wand at her school bag and said the incantation. Her bag transformed in front of her eyes into a large rat. It rather reminded her of the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew. She frowned a bit at this, but then smiled up at the Professor.

McGonagall was beaming at her. "Very good. I don't think you'll have any trouble in here at all." she said.

Remus nudged her in the side once McGonagall was making her way back to the front of the class. He offered her a smile as he spoke to her. "Good job."

The rest of class continued on in this manner until the bell rang. The three of them (her, James, and Remus) had mastered the charm and were all in good spirits as they made their way to their next class.

--Things went well for Hermione throughout the rest of the day. She discovered that she was mostly ahead of things in all her classes. It wasn't until she got to potions that she began to worry. She remembered who the Potion's Professor was during this time, and her high spirits dropped. It wasn't that she doubted her knowledge of the subject. No, Professor Snape may have been a huge arse but he was a competent teacher. She just hated facing Professor Slughorn and the Slytherins, for that's who she, Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily had to attend class with.

Remus must have sensed her sudden change in mood, for he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered her an encouraging smile. "What's wrong?" he asked her as they went in and took their seats on the right side in the middle row.

She hesitated. She couldn't tell him the truth: that she knew Slughorn and hated him with a passion. So, she did the next best thing. "I just get down in my spirits when I'm in the dungeons. You know, no light, and that sort of thing. Not the most cheery place to be."

He smiled at her and she could tell that he truly felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry. You'll get used to it, though. We all do. Besides, dinners' next, so think about that and the time will fly. Or we could get some fresh air after this, if you like, and I could show you around the grounds or something.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Fresh air would be nice, but Dumbledore already sowed me around. Thanks, though." She looked up to the doorway just in time to see a short, greasy haired boy in Slytherin robes come in, followed by James, then Lily.

"Oh, great." she aid aloud upon seeing her future potion's master in the class with her.

Remus looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Her face turned red. "I said, 'oh great' because James and Lily are in this class with us. Isn't Sirius as well?" she lied.

Remus looked at her oddly for a minute before seeming to accept her reply. "Yes. But he'll be late. He always is."

Hermione felt bad for having to lie to them all so much, but there really was no other way. She couldn't' just come out and say, 'Oh, I'm from the future, and I know that you die. And you. And him. But it's ok. Your son will be the chosen one destined to defeat the Dark Lord once an for all. We hope. Tea?' They would think she was barking mad. Not to mention the effects her revealing all those things to them. She could seriously mess up her future if she wasn't careful.

"Lily, come sit over here." she said, gesturing to the red head. She wanted to make friends with her badly. Partly because she wanted to help her with James, but mostly because she wanted to see what it was like to have a girl friend to talk to for a change.

James took his seat beside of Remus, which left one open for Sirius, who was late per usual, according to Remus. "Have you seen Padfoot anywhere?" Remus asked James as he sat down.

James laughed. "Yup. He was being pulled into a broom closet by Meia Crawford, if I'm not mistaken." he paused, looking at the time. "He should be coming any time now."

Lily and Remus shared a glance. "You know, he's not the type he usually goes for. Maybe this one will stick." Lily said, smiling pensively, and giving Hermione the impression that she was thinking about James.

James, on the other side of her, was leaning up and staring at Lily, seemingly forgetting that he wasn't supposed to notice her. The two locked eye's for a minute before being interrupted by a fat man clearing his throat at the head of the class.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to your first Potion's Class, Ms. Granger. I am Professor Slughorn, but I am sure you've heard all about me by now." he boasted. Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the impulse to tell him that she had heard of him. How big of a joke he was, that is. He went on talking. "I hope our class is up to par with the one at Beauxbatons." he said, offering her his most slimy smile.

Hermione swallowed the bile that was forming in her throat before answering. "Thank you, sir."

He seemed to have wanted her to say more than that. Perhaps how she had heard of his extraordinary knowledge in the art of Potion making, or as she personally wanted to say, his ability to kiss the richest and most famous asses. She didn't reply, however, so he just shook himself and went on.

"Alright. So, we'll just be taking notes for today, so get out your parchments and quills and we'll get started. I don't…" but he was cut off by a loud and obnoxious knocking at the door. "Who in Merlin's beard could that be?" he said, sounding as if he were expecting it to be the Minister of Magic or something. He was brought back down to earth, however, when he was greeted by the beaming face of Sirius Black.

"Good afternoon, Professor. Boy, do I have a story to tell you! See, I was coming down the stairs, hell bent on getting to class of course, when I was…distracted by this girl. Actually, to be honest, she sort of abducted me. It was….horrible." he lied.

Hermione snorted into her notebook. This boy was easily the best liar she'd ever met.

Slughorn looked horrified. "I…uh….really? Are you alright, Mr. Black? She didn't…hurt you, did she? Force you to…uh…well…"

"Yep," he said unabashedly.

Slughorn looked as if he was going to explode he was so red. Hermione was laughing freely now, along with Remus, James, and even Lily.

"Well, uh…do you need to….go….somewhere?"

Sirius beamed. "Sure! I mean….I am wounded, after all," he said, frowning for good measure at the end.

They were all in stitches still when he walked out of the classroom. Slughorn seemed to not be able to get rid of his embarrassment for the rest of the lesson. Leave it to Sirius Black to put a slug in his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hermione was frustrated. Very frustrated. Actually, frustrated was too light a term for the emotion that she was feeling. It had been nearly a month since she had been sent back in time and made acquaintances with the Marauders and Lily Evans. Everything was going fine. Well, almost everything. James and Lily were driving her completely nuts. It had gotten so bad that she had begun fearing that Harry might never be born. At least, he wouldn't if they kept on at this rate.

Honestly, she was beginning to think that this might be a reason that she was sent back in the first place (besides Ron being an idiot, that is) She really needed to help to get the tow together and fast. The only problem was that she didn't know the first thing about romance of any sort. She hated to admit it, but she was going to need help. Badly.

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**The day she disappeared in the future…**

"Ron! What did you do? Where did she go?" a very angry Harry Potter yelled at his best, or worst depending how you looked at it, mate.

Ron's face, ears, and neck were a deep shade of red.

"I…uh…I dunno. Honestly, it was just some stupid incantation. How was I supposed to know what was going to happen? I bombed divination, remember?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "This is no time to joke. Hermione's gone, Ron! Gone! We have to go to Dumbledore, now!"

No need, Mr. Potter, I assure you. I'm already here, it would seem." Came the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore from somewhere near the door. The boys looked over at him in surprise.

"Sir! There's been an accident! Hermione…she's…" Harry began explaining.

"Disappeared? Vanished? Please stop me on the term you were searching for." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry shared a questioning glance with Ron.

"You mean you already knew? How? I mean, it just happened not even 3 bloody minutes ago!" Ron said, baffled. If Hermione were there, she would have been appalled at the clear neglect of manners that Ron was using in his discussion with Dumbledore. As it were, she was not.

"Ah. You see, I have known about this for quite some time now."

Harry and Ron exchanged another look.

"Let's go to my office and I will explain everything to you both."

-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

**Back to the Past**

"And I know that they've both been your friends for longer than they have been mine. But you see my point, don't you?" Hermione summed up her speech to Sirius and Remus. This was exactly the help she was going to need. After all, who knew James and Lily better than their most loyal and true friends?

Sirius was first to speak. "I think that's a bloody good idea! Those two need to be together, and if it' a push they need, well, making sure it's one in the right direction sounds splendid."

Remus was quiet and seemingly lost in thought. Hermione bit her lip nervously. She knew that if she were going to get the pairs help, she was going to need both their approval, for one would not go against the other one.

"I don't know." Remus spoke finally, although what he had said hadn't been what she had wanted to hear. "It seems a little meddlesome to me. I mean, would you want someone to interfere with your love life?"

He posed a good point. Hermione would have killed Harry and Ron for less.

"No, but it's not the same. Can't you agree that these two are meant to be together? We would only be helping them in the end. And they would probably be grateful." she pleaded her case. They only thought she was doing this for her own sanity. Truth be told, she was doing it to save the very life of her best friend and saviour of the wizarding world.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, each understanding the other's thoughts in a mere glance, similar to the way her, Ron, and Harry had been. It hurt her to see this because it made her miss them even more. However, she shook that off for later and concentrated on her task at hand.

"She's right Moony. You have to admit that at least. Anyone can see that they are meant for each other, and she's proof of that. After all, she's only been around them for a little less than a month."

Remus sighed. "I know that they belong together. That's not my point."

"Then what is your point, Remus?" Sirius probed. Hey, better him than me, Hermione thought.

"My point, Padfoot, is that we really should mind our own business. Let them work it out on their own. At their own pace." Remus finished.

"Merlin, Remus! How long do you think the average wizard or witch lives? I assure you, it's not nearly long enough to let them work it out at their own pace."

Hermione took this cue to dramatically drop to her knees in front of Remus. "Please, Remus? I promise it won't be anything too harsh. And if they find out and want us to stop, we will. I swear!"

Sirius followed suit. "Please, oh, please, my very best friend? I will buy you chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!"

Remus chuckled. It seemed that he was ready to give in. "Fine. But you promise again that if they figure out what's going on you'll stop?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"And it won't be anything too out there?"

Again, her head was bobbling up and down.

"And I'll expect that chocolate soon, Padfoot. Don't forget it." he finished, grinning wolfishly at his friend. Hermione jumped up, and before she knew what she was doing had enveloped Remus in a tight hug. Promptly, she realized and let go, her hands dropping like lead to her sides.

"Sorry…I…uh…Thank you." she said, turning on her heel and leaving a very confused Remus and an amused Sirius in her wake.

As she entered the hallway, she chastised her self. 'Stupid! How could I be so daft? Now he's going to think I'm odder than before…' She was so busy punishing herself mentally that she could not be bothered to notice the body coming straight towards her, its own head stuck in a book. If there would have been any body else in the hall, they would have admitted to hearing a loud and resounding crash, followed by a long string of cursing.

Hermione had landed hard and on her arse. Dusting herself off, she made to see if the other person was all right. She was shocked to find that the other person was none other than Lucius Malfoy. No one else could possibly have that hair. (Except Draco, but he wasn't born yet, remember?) Or that sneer, she added as an after thought.

"Watch where the bloody hell you're going!" he spat, not looking up until after he picked up his book that he'd dropped in the collision.

"Oh, it's you." he spat upon looking at her.

Hermione was taken aback. She had known and understood his hate for her in the future when he knew that she was best friends with Harry Potter, but she couldn't find it in herself to understand his malice in this time. They didn't know each other!

"Excuse me? Would you care to elaborate on that a bit?" she asked.

He smirked. This was not going to go well. "I merely meant that you were the new Marauder whore. That's all."

She stiffened, livid from her head to her toes. "What? How dare you call me that? What in the world have I done to you?"

Now, he laughed. "I don't have time to argue with a mudblood such as you. Now, move, you are blocking my way."

And before Hermione could say anything more in her defence, he was gone. She quickly decided that she wasn't going to let scum like that get to her. She had plans to make, after all.

------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Future…**

"So you're telling us that Hermione is in the past?" And I am the one who sent her there?" Ron asked after Dumbledore finished his story.

Harry merely sat pensively.

"That is exactly what I am telling you, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore answered.

"But there is a way to bring her back, right? I mean, surely she's not stuck there forever?" Ron stammered. "Right?"

Dumbledore's cheery look gravened. "I am afraid that I have no way of bringing her back."

"But…"

"Returning to this time is entirely up to her. We must wait for her to make the decision." he said, eyes twinkling.

"You know, don't you? What she has to do, I mean?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at this but still said nothing.

"Actually, no. You see, it is her freewill to do as she pleases. Therefore, it is subject to change. Whatever happens to her there, whatever friends' she may or may not make all effects her character, and by that, her decision. Do you understand that?"

They both nodded.

Harry jerked his head up. "She's there, isn't she? With Remus, Sirius and my mum and dad?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry. She is."

Harry now looked a little upset, but at the same time happy. Sadly, he looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "She won't come back. She'll stay there."

Dumbledore's' eyes twinkled even more. "How do you know this, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I just have this…this strange feeling that she'd meant to be there doing whatever it is she's doing. That it's supposed to be like this."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are wise for your age, Harry. Your parents would be proud."

Now, Harry was beaming. Ron looked confused still and a little hurt. Harry turned to him.

"Don't worry. She'll be with us again in another time. Another place."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I only dream every night that I did. Actually, that is a lie. I dream of Tom Felton every night and of someday meeting him and falling in love with him….but that's not the point.**

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I know it was a while since the last time I posted but I had rather lost my train of thought on this story. Lucky thing when I found it again yesterday, eh?**_

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione's plan, as far as plans go, was…something. Actually, it wasn't a very good plan at all as it turned out. Remus and Sirius had proved to not be the biggest of helps that she'd envisioned. Instead, they each had a very farfetched idea of what to do. Remus suggested to her that they fill the entire Room of Requirement (because that's where they decided to put their plan into action) with all pf Lily's favourite flowers and a hell of a bunch of candles. While the idea was sweet and Hermione personally liked it, she thought that it might be a bit much.

Sirius had come up with only one thing. That there be a lot of chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Hermione had completely thrown this idea out of the window. It just was not the right thing for getting two people together. It was right, however, for two people getting it on.

Instead, she had compromised. She would put candles in the room, but not too many. In addition, she would put a couple of bouquets of flowers in there, but didn't fill it like Remus' plan suggested. The both of the boys agreed readily, both eager to see if the plan was actually going to work or if it would all end up in vain.

Now, as the very intelligent readers that I have faith you are, you are probably wondering to yourselves, 'Where are James and Lily during all this scheming?' Well, Hermione had gotten them out of the way very cleverly. Lily was in the library searching for something that Hermione told her could not be found. The knowledge hungry girl that Lily was, she had taken the bait rather nicely.

James, on the other hand, was harder to get out of the picture. Finally, she had told him that she guaranteed that she could outdo every one of the Marauders' pranks. Like white on rice, he had risen to the challenge, and was currently in his rooms, digging for all of the notes detailing the pranks. As to if she could really outdo them, she didn't know. That was something that she would have to face when the time came, no doubt.

"Ok, Remus. Have you gotten everything ready? The flowers, the candles?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. He really did admire her determination to get James and Lily together. She hardly knew them yet she wanted what was best for them. "Yes, Hermione. Everything is ready and good to go on my end."

Hermione smiled back. "Good. Now," she said, turning to look at Sirius who was fidgeting in his chair and looking at his watch every second or so. "Sirius? Are you with us?" she asked him.

He jerked his head up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Right here. I just have to meet Meia soon. That girls not very patient, if you know what I mean." he explained.

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "Well, did you tell her that you were busy?" she asked him.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah. That would go over well. 'Sorry darling, but I have to cancel our plans so that I can meet with Remus and Hermione to plot and scheme against our other friends, who, by the way, hate each other.' I'd be picking pieces of myself off the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and pretty much every other solid surface in sight."

Remus laughed. "You know, he does have a point. Meia can be pretty…demanding at times."

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine! Just tell me that you arranged everything with James and that he will be in the Room of Requirement at 8:00?

Sirius nodded, squirming around.

"Thank you. You may leave. And tell Meia I said hello, will you?" she said, yelling the last part as he was already half way out of the room. He waved his hand to say yes and closed the door behind himself in a hurry.

"Well," she said to Remus, "All we can do now is wait I suppose."

James looked smugly at the pile of papers in his arms. They were detailed descriptions of all the pranks he and the marauders had completed since their first year. Hermione was wrong to think that she would be able to outdo them. They were the stuff of legend! Oh well, at least he would get a good laugh when she failed miserably.

He looked down at his watch as he made his way to the Common Room. Upon seeing that it was three minutes until eight, he instead changed his course so that he was heading for the Room of Requirement instead. Sirius had told him earlier that he wanted him to meet him there for some reason or another. He assumed that it had something to do with Sirius' new girlfriend, Meia Crawford. Lately he had been spending an awful lot of time with her. More time, actually, than he had ever spent with any one girl. This may just be the one to change him.

Pushing the door open, he called out to his friend. "Sirius? Where are you mate?" he asked, as he made way further into the dimly lit room. As looked around, he noticed a bunch of flowers placed on tables here and there, and candles as well.

"Sirius? What on earth? I love you like a brother, mate, but I am not like that. My broom closet only opens one way. Besides, these are not my favourite flowers! I like Lilly's. You know…" he started, but trailed off as soon as he saw who was seated on one of the couches in the room. It was not Sirius as he had expected it to be. Instead, it was Lily Evans.

"I…uh…Hermione told me to meet her here. She said….I'll…uh, just go then.," she said, her face turning so red that he could notice it even in the faint light of the room.

James was shocked of course. He knew exactly what his friends were trying to do and it pissed him off that they would interfere. But on the other hand, he appreciated it. He didn't know how much longer he could go on pretending to not like Lily.

"Wait. You don't have to go.," he said, almost expecting her to ignore his words and continue on her trek to the door. Instead, she stopped and turned to face him. On her face was a look of utter confusion.

"But I thought…" she began.

James interrupted her, though. "Listen. They obviously cornered us here for a good reason. The best thing we can do is try to figure out why."

Lily nodded. "Alright." She sat down on the couch next to him. "Now what?" she asked.

James looked at his hands. "That was pretty much as far as I'd planned it. I didn't think you would stay. Do you have any ideas?"

Lily couldn't help but smile at him. "Actually yes. There were some things that Remus has been begging me to tell you."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, for one, I'm sorry." she said, looking suddenly sick and guilty.

James' face reddened. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

She smiled. "You know good and well what I'm apologizing for, James Potter."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"For, you know, treating you badly for all those years. I never really gave you a chance." she paused. "I honestly don't blame you for hating me now."

He surprised her by laughing. "You think I hate you?"

She stared at him. "Well, yeah." she said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Normally you don't insult and ignore those you love."

James smiled at her, amazed at her naivety. "And you are the expert on those things after 6 years of practice, aren't you?"

Lily was had and she knew it. "I….well….See! That is why I'm apologizing to you. For all that!"

"Oh. Well then, apology accepted. And just for the record, I do not hate you. I never could no matter how much you ignored and insulted me. Believe me, I tried."

"You don't?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. I was just trying to listen to what you had been telling me to do for years. I decided that if I truly loved you, I would heed your wishes. And that's what I've been trying to do all year."

Lily looked pensive for a minute before she finally spoke. "Well don't."

He was confused, as any normal male would be. "What?"

"Don't ever listen to me. And don't give up." she said, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "I love you. It took me a while to see it, but it's the truth.

He stared at her as if he didn't believe what she was saying. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those exact words? How many times I've dreamed of the very moment?" she didn't answer him. Instead, she shook her head.

"Too long, Lils. Too long. Come here." he said, and she obeyed. She was pleased to find his arms wrapped around her tightly and his lips right where they had belonged all along. On her own.

She made a quick mental note to thank Hermione later. For now, though, she tried to concentrate on the only thing that mattered. James Potter. God he would be so self-centred if he ever found that out.

Hermione was pacing the common room nervously. Time was going by. It was now eight fifteen….then nine came and went. She only stopped her pacing when Remus came and stopped her physically.

"Come over here and sit down. I think we have cause to believe that it is going well. That or they're both dead." he said, causing an alarmed look at the last statement.

"What! You don't really think that…"

He put his finger to her mouth. "Ssh. No. I think that everything is fine. Your plan was brilliant. You are brilliant. Now you just need to sit back, relax, and bask in the fruits of your labour."

Hermione smiled at him. She wondered if he realized that he had called her brilliant. Of course, it wasn't as if he had called her beautiful or anything, but a compliment was a compliment, no matter what.

"Thanks. But you helped, you know." she said, relaxing into his comforting embrace as they sat together on the couch.

He smiled into her hair. "Not much. I wouldn't have interfered without your bad influence."

Hermione smiled up at him. "It's not all that bad is it?" she asked. She barely had time to think of anything else before his lips were on hers.

"No. Not bad at all." he said once he pulled back. His wonderful amber eyes were filled with some emotion that she had never seen anyone show while looking at her. Deciding to ignore the fact that she shouldn't be doing this, she smiled at him again before leaning back towards his lips and capturing his mouth in another more devouring kiss.

Oh what a night for romance.


End file.
